1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothing dryer, and more particularly, to a clothing dryer having an improved supporting structure of a drying shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, clothing dryers are devices that dry wet laundry put into a drying tub by forcibly blowing hot air into the drying tub. These clothing dryers basically have similar appearances to those of drum washing machines and dry the laundry by forcibly circulating hot air that is heated by a heater and a blower fan into the drying tub.
A clothing dryer includes a cabinet having a front side at which a door is disposed, and the drying tub having a cylindrical shape that is lengthwise disposed in the cabinet in a forward/backward direction. Also, the clothing dryer further includes a duct that includes the heater disposed therein, converts air into hot air, guides the hot air into the drying tub, and includes the blower fan disposed therein so that the hot air discharged from the drying tub can be discharged to the outside.
The wet laundry in the drying tub becomes dry due to the dry hot air and is dried by repeated circulation of the hot air so that the laundry can be dried.
In this case, several types of clothes are tangled and extended or worn. In particular, clothes that may be easily damaged when they are dried using a dryer, or laundry that cannot be washed in the same manner as that of general laundry, such as running shoes, need to be separately dried.